The present invention relates to a plant pot with transplanting facilitator and more particularly pertains to allowing a potted plant to easily be replanted.
The use of plant receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant receptacles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,490 to Childs discloses a pair of hinged shells forming a cylindrical enclosure capable of being opened to transplant trees. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,480 to Welty discloses a flexible liner for the inside of a plant pot capable of being parted for repotting. U.S. Pat. No. 357,197 to Harsin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,344 to Pratt disclose additional containers suited for transplanting plants.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a plant pot with transplanting facilitator for allowing a potted plant to easily be replanted.
In this respect, the plant pot with transplanting facilitator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a potted plant to easily be replanted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator which can be used for allowing a potted plant to easily be replanted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of plant receptacles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical container having an open upper end, an open lower end, and an intermediate cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open lower end has a circular plate removably positioned therein. The circular plate has a central drainage aperture therethrough. The cylindrical side wall has a longitudinal expansion slot extending between the open upper end and the open lower end. An annular metal strip is removably disposed between the circular plate and the open lower end of the cylindrical container. The annular metal strip has a free end with a ring secured thereto. The ring is coupled with the circular plate in a closed orientation. A longitudinal metal strip is removably disposed within the longitudinal expansion slot of the cylindrical container. The longitudinal metal strip has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end has a ring secured thereto. The ring is coupled with the circular plate positioned within the open lower end of the cylindrical container in a closed orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator which has all the advantages of the prior art plant receptacles and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a plant pot with transplanting facilitator economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator for allowing a potted plant to easily be replanted.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plant pot with transplanting facilitator including a container having an open upper end, an open lower end, and an intermediate surrounding side wall therebetween. The open lower end has a plate removably positioned therein. The plate has a central drainage aperture therethrough. The side wall has a longitudinal expansion slot extending between the open upper end and the open lower end. A longitudinal strip is removably disposed within the longitudinal expansion slot of the container. The longitudinal strip has an upper end and a lower end.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.